Moments We Never See
by flyingcrowbar
Summary: Moments we missed of Harry and Ginny, both in and out of Hogwarts. ABC-style, short vignettes.


A - **Amber** - Her eyes, when caught in the right light of a summer morning, shine with a kind of yellow that takes over the brown, showing Harry her inner aura. The color is amber, like stones that have been polished into perfect spheres. Looking at them is the same as getting punched in the gut, leaving him laying on the floor, winded.

B - **Brothers** - It's hard to intimidate a girl like Ginny, especially after she had been raised in a house with nothing but older brothers. Conversely, it's very easy to intimidate any person looking to break her heart because then said offender must watch his back, for Fred and George do not forgive nor do they forget easily. Harry's just glad he doesn't plan on breaking her heart.

C - **Christmas** - Christmas is her favorite holiday. Harry likes the way her green paper crown clashes with, yet compliments, her red hair. It's hard to frown when her smile is so infectious. He feels that he must be coming down with something to make him feel so warm.

D - **Dive** - Harry's stomach drops like he took a particularly steep dive on his broomstick when he catches a whiff of her perfume, earthy and spiced, as she passes him at the Gryffindor table. He focuses on the scrambled eggs on his plate to prevent himself from staring at her, and the heat creeps up his neck like a fiery hand choking the sense out of him.

E - **Enough** - "The thing about growing up with Fred and George is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve," she says to him in his fifth year. Harry feels like he had been trampled over by a stampeding herd of centaurs. Wise beyond her years, she is. She's no one's kid sister but a force in her own right.

F - **Friends** - They're friends first, and something more second. That's what makes it strong.

G - **Garden** - Ginny is the record holder for most gnomes scooped up and tossed in one go. They liked trying to grab onto her hair to distract her, but she swings them around like a windmill. Ron, Harry, Fred, and George are there with here. The competition soon turns into a contest, complete with points doled out for farther throw or most creative maneuver. It's one of Harry's favorite memories.

H - **Hands** - Her hands are lovely, fingers slender, even with her nails short and bitten to the edge. They move like she does, thoughtfully and with purpose.

I - **Innocence** - One could say Ginny's innocence was lost in her first year at Hogwarts, unknowing of the horror that awaited her behind the pages of the diary. Similarly, however, Harry's own innocence was lost at the hands of the very same wizard. They have what few others can share and what few others rarely survive. It's not something he would wish on anyone, but somehow having Ginny there with him helps. It doesn't make it hurt as much. He can see it in the stiffness of her jaw, the sharpness of her eyes, the clench of her fist. He wants to hold her hand at the funeral, but they're closed so tightly.

J - **Jinx** - After hearing what Ginny did to Malfoy, he promises he'll never get on her bad side… ever.

K - **Kiss** - They won! They won the Quidditch Cup! There's Ginny. She's coming. He takes both her and himself by surprise. A kiss in the Common Room, a rush of heat, a moment of panic, a sudden want. Never had he imagined such a thing could happen, something so intimate, so personal, in front of the entire House. Surprise was replaced by a smile on her features, making his stomach melt into his shoes.

L - **Laugh** - Her laugh is loud and unabashedly bark-like. Harry can tell when she truly finds something funny because he can pick out the laugh from a dozen others in a crowded hallway. She wipes away tears at the corner of her eyes, her cheeks pink with exhaustion from the smile, then spots him watching. Harry smiles back.

M - **Music** - She's not a good singer, nor is she musically inclined. She dances like a complete buffoon, without control of her limbs, especially when she doesn't care what anyone would think of her except that she's having so much fun. She and Hermione howl and yelp as they flail together around the Common Room. Harry wants to join her, but Ron is here… So he'd better not. Harry notices Ron's eyes never stray from Hermione.

N - **Night** - Harry wakes to find Ginny wrapping her arms around him, whispering that it's okay, that he was just having a nightmare. They lay in the dark, in the warmth of each others arms and a comfortable bed, listening to the rain as they both fall back asleep.

O - **Ottery St. Catchpole** - The Burrow near Ottery St. Catchpole smells like pine and earth. He will forever associate the familiarity with eating at the dining room table until he isstuffed, the privacy of a shared kiss in the garden, a lazy night on the roof watching the stars with the girl who can name all of the constellations.

P - **Pie** - She has Ron's appetite. Apple pie is her weakness. She steals some from Harry when he isn't looking, but alway offers some of her chocolate to make up for it. She has a sweet tooth that is insatiable. Harry never declines chocolate from her.

Q - **Quidditch** - He wakes up in the hospital wing to find Ginny presenting him a "get well" card that sang to him in a shriek he wasn't sure was any known human language. The red of her cheeks matched her hair. Harry accepts it before she spins and runs out of the room, not without bumping her knee into a bedpost and exclaiming a shrill curse to the air.

R - **Roses** - The roses at the wedding are white, bundled together in her hands, leading the way for her gown to trail as she walks down the aisle towards him. A heaviness in his feet glue him to the spot, stunned by the widest smile ever. The tent in the backyard of the Weasley house can barely contain the glow she is emanating. Harry is sure his Patronus would have been unbeatable today.

S - **Sweater** - She wears the sweater her mother knit like she was born in it. It is big enough to warm her while she sits next to the fire in the Common Room and leaves Harry with just the right amount to the imagination. He tugs his own sweater away from his neck, suddenly feeling like it's closing in on him.

T - **Temper** - It flares, quite literally with the redness of her face, and sizzles with energy. Her temper doesn't go unnoticed, and those who pretend like it doesn't bother them can't help but flinch when she slams her book closed particularly loud. Though it's rare to see a loss of control, her rage can simmer in the atmosphere like a storm cloud ready to pour or strike lightning.

U - **Umbridge** - Her impression of Umbridge is uncanny and a sight to behold. She's a great storyteller - the way her eyebrows dance when she's excited, her fingers that turn into claws when she becomes a monster, her voice a craggy whisper. She makes others smile, and in turn that makes her smile, and which makes Harry smile, even through the thick of it.

V - **Vivid** - Everything about her is vivid, even the mundane. No - especially the mundane. The way she wears her Gryffindor tie, loose; the way she writes, loopy; the way she sighs, airy and cool. Watching her sit there, Harry decides it's high time he sits next to her and tell her how vivid she is. But he can't seem to find the words, so he retreats into his chess game.

W - **Waves** - She sits on the edge of the lake, her bare feet dipped ankle-deep amongst the waves that gently lap at her smooth skin. She's reading as she lays on her back on the grass, the book held aloft to block out the sun. Quidditch Through the Ages, the title says, its pages worn and frayed from much love. Her brow furrows over a particularly compelling article. Harry bets he knows which part she reached.

X - **X-Ray** - Maybe a Muggle doctor would be able to take an x-ray of his chest to check if Harry's heart had broken through his ribcage at the very thought of being near Ginny. Chest pain was a regular and uncomfortable normality when she invaded his mind.

Y - **Year** - First it's one year, then it's two - next it's five, then ten. But when Harry wakes up in the morning, to see her laying next to him, he falls in love all over again, each and every time.

Z - **Zonko's** - Finding her among the tight rows of shelves in the joke shop is a simple task, because it's her first stop when visiting Hogsmeade.


End file.
